


夜莺与玫瑰

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *画家！曼朱基奇！与商人！莱万！架空的美国1900s。雷文，进展奇怪。注意避雷。summary：做了个爱突然想明白怎么画画了。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

满地的啤酒瓶、成管地丢弃在地板上的油画颜料、松节油，还有他那一大把画笔。调色盘扔在座椅旁，那上面的油彩还没有干。曼朱基奇的画室从来都是凌乱的，除了房间中央那张长而窄的酒红色描金沙发，以及坐在沙发上的波兰商人莱万多夫斯基。

波兰人衣冠楚楚，站起身，把那一身看起来就价格不菲的大衣解下来，余光打量了一圈凌乱的画室，不动声色地皱起眉头。他把大衣外套搭在椅背上，解开袖口的扣子，挽起来，露出一截手腕，搭在沙发的扶手上。他的蓝眼睛透着倨傲，轻抬下颌，指使似的下了命令：“可以开始了。”

曼朱基奇强压下想把主顾揍一顿的冲动，他不喜欢这些毫无艺术审美的小老板们。他们毫无审美，对于艺术品的概念恐怕只有标价，对于绘画恐怕还停留在“像不像”这个问题上。他们逛艺术之都绝对不会去留意他们的艺术沙龙，这群该死的资本家只会忙着给情妇买时装，或者跑去大妓院埋在女人的臂弯里 —— 但是，他们给的钱实在是太多了。

这些俗人看不懂光怪陆离的现代主义，又传统的过分。即使有了照相机，他们还是附庸风雅地追逐画像。他们嫌马蒂斯的颜色太狂野，看不懂北方的风格派。写实的人物画像、风俗画成为了他们最好的选择，也成为诸多不肯放弃古典主义的艺术家们最好的谋生之道，俗人有俗人的好，他们对艺术没要求，像是最好的，印象派的元素都不需要，如若能按照当时的审美标准美化些许，那再好不过了。

而曼朱基奇眼前的这位波兰主顾，无疑对艺术一窍不通。他没有上流社会的艺术审美，看不出画好在哪里，找到曼朱基奇为他画像，也不过是出于对他的熟人，一个著名的克罗地亚画商佩里西奇先生的推荐。曼朱基奇只祈祷这些主顾不要凭借着自己的审美对画面胡乱地指指点点。毕竟佩里西奇给他介绍这个活计的时候，暗示他，这位波兰老板虽然不懂艺术，但是出手阔绰，为人不算刁钻。

他朝波兰人点头示意，望了一眼窗外，天空渐渐转阴，也许晚上会下雨。他调整起他的画架和亚麻画布。他的手很快，用褐色的油彩勾勒出人物形象和光影明暗，他审视着波兰人的五官，与那双沉静的蓝眼睛对视，很快又移开。他的模特拥有一双精彩漂亮的眼睛，蓝的就像波斯产的绿松石。曼朱基奇想起他去博物馆里看过的一些来自西亚的镶嵌着绿松石的烟枪，它们跟波兰人一样，美的金碧辉煌，美的俗不可耐。

也许因为记忆不能打成标本，不能永远供人珍藏，那些美丽的事物太容易瞬间消亡，于是人们永远在记忆中求索，人们偏爱那记录瞬间光影的画面。

因为与佩里西奇同为克罗地亚人的缘故，曼朱基奇卖画总是要轻松上很多，他在美院任职，有时送几幅画去艺术沙龙，再接一些酬劳丰厚的私活，这让他的日子过的很滋润。都说苦难造就伟大的艺术，安逸的生活让曼朱基奇进入了艺术的瓶颈期。多年教书育人，他看着一波又一波年轻的美院学生，看着有些学生时代天赋便领先旁人一大截的少年，他突然明白一件事，他是无法成为丢勒们那种改变时代的大画家的。

他在创新与自我蜕变中饱受折磨，却仍然无法在艺术沙龙上成为最抢手的那一个。他在多个国家辗转，在熔炉里挣扎，看着偶有寄存的画，他开始思考自己的艺术。时代变了，十四世纪吃香的画作怎么可能在二十世纪仍然屹立不倒呢？

不过 —— 做个小画家也没什么不好。他铺完莱万头颈的暗部色彩，一幅人像已初见雏形，画里波兰人冷淡的目光，正如沙发上坐着的那位。曼朱基奇青年时代去过意大利，去过慕尼黑，为那些油画艺术而着迷，也曾想象过成为改变时代的画家。然而艺术由时代塑造，却由不得他。

变故发生在他作画的第二天的傍晚。那天曼朱基奇示意莱万可以站起来了，这一天的工作结束了。莱万踉踉跄跄地站起来，显然是头一次担任模特，他的鞋跟却被绊住，整个人向前倒去，跌在地上。

曼朱基奇准备过去扶他一把，莱万费力地撑着曼朱基奇的胳膊，摇了摇头。他们的距离太近了，莱万的呼吸都能喷到他的脖颈上，氛围在那一刻显得过于温热暧昧了。

莱万抬头望了他一眼，玻璃似的蓝眼睛像是一根细小的绒毛，在曼朱基奇的心头微微地挠了一下，迟钝的反应时间过后是一种微麻的心痒，他被那种目光看着，微妙的很痒。

他看着歪倒在地上的那只高级手工定制的皮鞋，鞋带都开着，鞋跟朝着天，一眼望上去只觉得孟浪。出于一个基本公民的好心，他蹲下去触碰莱万的脚。他虚握着对方的足腕，大拇指按着他的踝骨，另一只手抬起他的足尖，波兰人的脚趾踏在他的手上，紧绷着。外面的天已经全黑了，显然接下来会有雷暴雨，但是他没来得及打开室内的灯。他不紧不慢地按着他的脚踝，莱万的脸有一半埋在阴翳里头，他的举动相当亲狎，可是他没有拒绝。

于是在黑暗中，波兰男人直接仰起头吻上他的嘴唇。

“这位先生，”莱万在他的耳边呢喃，他的嘴唇蹭动着曼朱基奇的脸颊、颧骨，他几乎是难耐的。这种急躁的表现令曼朱基奇怀疑他的主顾是不是患有性瘾症，“外面雨太大了，您可以留我一夜么。”

雷暴撕开了夜幕。

男同性恋在这个国度并不稀奇。外面雷雨大作，他画室的窗户没有关，雨滴落在黑暗中交媾的雄兽身上，他俯下身扣住莱万的肩膀，那个吻是湿热的，像是染水的枯柴突然被扔进熊熊烈火里，似乎直到把两个共振的胸腔里的心脏摘到一处烧起来才结束，莱万本来挡在他胸口的双手渐渐缠上他的脖颈，他扶着莱万的后脑，一路向下抚过他湿冷的皮囊，似乎要把他寒冷的灵魂都点燃。

莱万被他压在身下，两条宛若白蛇的腿夹着他的腰。他盯着那双腿，脑子里想过无数的神话故事，有关于大理石、雕塑与白蛇，最后变成油彩、蓝底上的白色色粉和流淌下来的白色墨水。波兰男人像是一整幅柔和的线条，挂在他身上，他的手顺着莱万的脖颈线条向下，像是米开朗琪罗劈开石料，那些优美而妩媚的线条仿佛出自他的手掌，白臂膀的赫拉，而赫拉在吻他。

这一切像是早有预谋，佩里西奇可没告诉他这些，曼朱基奇想，有关于艳遇。现在他开始怀疑这位主顾找上他的真正目的，一张肖像画，还是一夜春宵？

他把自己送进波兰男人漂亮的躯体里，莱万在他身下咬着嘴唇呻吟。他的手拂过那一整片光裸雪白的胸膛，看着健康而美妙的背颈肩曲线因呼吸而颤动。他俯下身咬上莱万的脖子，用牙齿叼起颈周柔软的皮肉，从正面操他，几乎可以描述成野蛮地掐着对方的腰，往自己的阴茎上按。莱万猝不及防地顺着他的动作拱起腰肢，顺从地仰着脖子，从脖颈到胸口红了一片。波兰人的甬道湿润温热，那姿势让性器进入的粗鲁且彻底，几乎一路破开顶到最深处，他兴奋地全身不住地打颤。

波兰男人沉浸在性欲当中的样子像是一只嘶吼着的困兽，粉色蒙在瓷白上，带着一丝朦胧的湿热。曼朱基奇很想把这一个片刻记录下来，狗血淋头地来讲，那些学院派的狗屁理论，此刻甚至不如这个被他用阴茎钉住的男人。像是雨夜里盛开的一大片花，强烈的冷暖色在他眼前铺展开来，他又用力往上顶了顶，来懊悔此刻不能抽身用画笔记录下来这一切。

莱万被操的绵软无力，整个人被刮的烂成一滩，在曼朱基奇拔出那根杀人的肉刃后，白色的浊液从他的后穴流出，顺着他的大腿流下来。克罗地亚人充满恶意地再一次用手指插入进去，顺着穴肉刮了一圈，直到听见波兰人断断续续的喘息和哭声才作罢。

那个雨夜就像一场幻梦。此后莱万仍是照常来做模特，却如刚来那般毫无情绪。半个月后他又处理了些细节，把这幅肖像画交了工。确实得到了一笔不菲的收入，然而那些色块仍然萦绕在他的眼前，他忘不了那一片雪白，以及那些柔和的宛若艺术品的线条。

他在三十岁那年遇到了他的缪斯 —— 一位对艺术一窍不通的波兰男人，连找他画画都带有情欲似的居心叵测，像是勾引水手的塞壬，可艺术家就应该找到他的塞壬。他开始尝试去记录那些感觉，去组织那些线条。

他清醒时画他的缪斯，用画笔在画纸上仍可与他做爱。

再半个月过后波兰男人直接敲响了他画室的大门。莱万是带着支票簿来的，这个放荡的东欧商人指名要曼朱基奇做他的情妇，曼朱基奇歪着头有点微微的恼怒，毕竟从来没有人肤浅到这种地步，忽略他的艺术内涵和绘画审美，眼光就盯着他的脸和他的阴茎，这和去博物馆看大卫，不去看米开朗琪罗的艺术审美，而光顾着和雕像胯下比大小是何其类似。

于是他撑着下巴揶揄着：“先生，我不要钱，我有个条件。”

莱万静静地看着他。

他继续说：“你要当我的模特。”

（二）

莱万多夫斯基是个波兰裔商人。有些人更愿意叫他私酒贩子，他干的不是什么干净行当，可是收益颇多，从一穷二白到今日的家财万贯，他从不后悔，且颇为自得。

他深知自己没有那些地道乡绅式的审美。宝石要大颗的，着装要最贵的，情人要最妖艳的，他清楚自己是个同性恋，这在当时的社会是隐秘而不被认同的。可是他有钱，即使是在这么糟糕而浮于表面的社会里，钱永远是最管用的。起初他以为自己和那些为所欲为的资本家一样，喜欢乖巧顺从的娇小少年，直到在他长岛的大宅某个惊醒而浑身湿透的夜晚，他才感受到内心那种渴望被支配的欲望。

也许对于某些行走在刀尖上的人而言，性爱是没那么必要的事情，于他不一样。他尝试过禁欲，可是那种糟糕的感觉来临他整个人会焦躁的失去理智。在无数个他哭着咬着枕头抚慰自己的深夜，他都讨厌这种失控的感觉。大汗淋漓醒来的清晨，他苍白着脸望着窗外的日光，他想为什么要控制这一切呢？如果无法禁止，那就彻底放开好了。

他有了很多情人，却仍不满意。他知道这些人没人对他付出真心，却不太能彻底接受这些事实。在一个夜晚，他沉浸在性的浪潮中，躺在佩里西奇的臂弯里，敬业的画商还在忽悠他跟着他去逛艺术品商行，他真想一脚把煞风景的克罗地亚人踹到床底下。但谁叫他是个好情人呢？他搂着克罗地亚人的脖子，并许诺自己一定会去捧场。

可他捧什么场？他不喜欢绘画作品，看不懂那些奇怪的塑像，只看得懂它们的标价。人们夸赞梵高的《向日葵》，他只能跟着附和，可是他觉得那些画画的一点也不像。不过他比一些人还是高明的，他知道自己不从事这行，也从来不随意胡乱点评。他出手阔绰，所以佩里西奇喜欢带着他去看展。

那些画商纷纷向他敬酒，问他看中谁的画，要不要再买一些 —— 那对于他而言根本就是折磨。他开始想念放在墙上的那一排猎枪了，却只能不懂装懂地说“不错”“很好”，一边维持着上流社会可悲的文化体面。他决定找个日子跟佩里西奇说再见，他不想忍受来自艺术的折磨了。

直到他路过一张画。

那张画描绘的是一个英俊而充满侵略性的男人，看起来不是很具象，背景用橄榄绿和深红铺就，人物的光影几乎也是用强烈的对比色表达，那人物生冷、狞烈，一双深色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着画外，宛若一个木然且冷漠的旁观者。

波兰人感觉自己被那双眼睛锁住了，他被一张画看的浑身发烫。他盯着画框里那个坚毅的剪影，那些浓烈的色块 —— 一股炙热的创造情绪裹住了他，画中人从画框里走下来，与他做爱，与他私奔，与他相会。

佩里西奇瞧见商机一般走过来：“您喜欢这张画？”

莱万仍是看着画框里的人，不经意地问：“这幅画是谁画的？”

“这是马里奥·曼朱基奇先生的自画像。他同时也是波士顿学院的老师 …… ”


	2. Chapter 2

（三）

在曼朱基奇还是个美院学生的时候，他的老师告诉他：他的绘画技艺很好，写实能力很强。但是好的艺术不只在于技法，往往在于作画的“动机”。他不明白，于是他的老师问他，你的画剥离开技巧，剥离开绘画语言，还剩下什么吗？

他答不上来。

这个困境伴随了他很久很久。从那时起，他开始想，他是不是永远无法成为改变时代的画家了。他不满足他的艺术生涯只止步于一个画匠，但他明白，如果他无法解决这个致命的问题，他这辈子也只会是一个技艺高超的匠人。而他永远不甘止于此。

莱万答应了曼朱基奇开出的条件。曼朱基奇没想到这个男人这么痛快，更没想到他在床上那么乖觉和主动。于是每个礼拜至少有两天，这位先生要来到他的画室坐一坐，成为他画作的灵魂。

曼朱基奇试图抓住莱万带给他的那些另类的线条组成的绘画语言，但当波兰男人真正答应做他的模特时，他反而不知道该如何去创作：该表达什么呢？他有的是刻画塑造的冲动，却再一次在题材和动机上犯了难。

他整理完这几天随手勾勒的小稿，那个雨夜未燃尽的情欲带给他无端的画面联想：诸如莎乐美，这是很受欢迎的古典主义题材。但这不应该，对着一个男人，他该想起的是古罗马的角斗士，而不应该联想起带着性欲色彩的犹太公主。但是他无法阻拦自己的联想，眼前这个人，平时穿着窗格纹西装，握着金头手杖，可他们脱下衣服，就看起来那么放浪。

他抬起头看着他的波兰金主宽衣解带。在那张酒红色的沙发上，莱万背对着他，白色衬衫下，一条洁白而修长的腿垂在地上，另一条屈在身旁，他的腿不发力的时候相当纤细，曼朱基奇盯着那两条腿，古典人物画中洁白的肉体能凸显出的内容，比起情欲，更似神性。或者说这二者本就相通。

他拿出一张小稿，捡起被他遗失很久的古典主义写实画法，那张草稿上勾勒出一个半裸的人，挣扎着挺起上身，露出美好的臂膀，抱着怀里的头颅，长长的纱从他的臂弯里落下来，遮住他的纤细脚踝。他盯着莱万的裸背开始幻想起来，仿佛波兰男人洁白而健美的背上披上一层犹太王国女子身上的薄纱。

莱万缓缓地解开衬衫扣子，露出赤裸的后背，他的手有点抖，曼朱基奇探究似的目光落在他的脊背上，仿佛要把他的背部肌肉烧穿，望到他的腹腔里去，他感觉一把火顺着他的尾椎烧上来，他就像一只被肉食动物盯准了的大兔子，他从下颌骨就开始发麻。

他把衬衫完全脱下来，拢在腰部：“这样可以了吗？”

“把衬衫移开就可以了。”曼朱基奇望着他的背影，“如果觉得坐不住了，要记得和我说。”

莱万没见过这种阵仗，他把自己的衬衫叠好放在一边，背冲着曼朱基奇，他在紧张之余难免略有期待。波兰金主当然不了解人物写生的重要性，理所当然地认为有追求情趣的成分在其中。

曼朱基奇开始画素描稿。出了四五组稿，仍然不是他想要的感觉。静态的莱万失去了雨夜里的魔力，那些曾出现于他眼中扭曲而痉挛的线条，却无法重现于他的画面。莱万坐在那里，背对着他，体态健美，端庄高贵，却显得异常而格格不入。

是的，格格不入。他不是他要的状态。可是他想画什么呢？他想画莎乐美，亦或者说是放浪的公主。波兰男人无疑是放荡的，他不应该是如此庄重高雅。

于是他站起来，走上前，对莱万下了姿势上的指示：“不要背对着我，转过来。”

他在画画的时候话并不多。莱万咬着牙转过身，却直面上一个吻。曼朱基奇给了他一个几乎快要把他吞下去的亲吻，他在他的口腔里攻城掠池，直到他脸颊通红、气喘吁吁地软倒在椅背上。正当他期待下一步的时候，曼朱基奇走回自己的位置，用画笔量了量软在沙发上的波兰人：“这样就可以了。”

该死。莱万想，原来这个家伙只是想画他，仅此而已啊。

当他对着莱万的身体画了一天，仍是没有令他满意的作品。曼朱基奇把画布放到一边，闭上眼睛，按了按太阳穴。身后突然贴上来一副躯体，冰凉的手捂住了他的眼睛，头发蹭的他脸颊痒痒的，背后的人轻轻地吻着他的耳尖 ——

相当稚拙的勾引方式，但是曼朱基奇很是受用。毕竟他无法拒绝他的金主那双明艳狡黠的眼睛，他笑起来，仰起头迎上那个吻。莱万一边亲他一边笑，他从身后环住他的脖子，他感觉自己就像一个不断漏水的窟窿，一想起曼朱基奇曾经放在他后颈的、干燥的手，他感觉自己浑身都在发热，他的性器硬的发疼。

“先生，”他趴在曼朱基奇的耳旁，“我为你做了一天的模特了，是不是该付给我酬劳了。”

曼朱基奇将波兰金主那双修长柔韧的腿扛在肩上，他的持久度令人心悸，莱万已经被他从背后操射过一次，换了一次战场，从沙发一路被操到静物台，他尚未过不应期就被翻了身重新进入，而曼朱基奇还丝毫没有要发泄的意思。莱万用手肘捂着眼睛，他整个人被操透了，刚刚高潮的甬道再一次被粗大的性器毫不留情地碾过，硕大的头部一次一次地抵达他的最深处，他整个人仿佛一颗被汗湿了的果实。他感觉灵魂被切割成两分，然后被曼朱基奇揉碎了、吞噬了。

那种奇异的魔力又在莱万身上重现了。曼朱基奇直起身撩了一把自己的头发，身下的肉体像是流淌着的石膏浆，一具亟待翻模的神像雕塑。而神像就如此哀哀地哭叫，用腿夹紧了他的腰，他一伸手就探进流淌的雪色河流，与情欲牵手跳下悬崖。他捉住莱万的小腿，高高拉起，令他侧身趴在静物台上，莱万一条腿屈在身侧，另一条腿还要撑着地面。他还没来得及反应，就被新一轮攻势操的晕乎乎的，粉红的穴肉和白沫都翻出来，却浪荡地摆起腰臀，逢迎起来。

他含着泪望着曼朱基奇，那双浸在情欲中的蓝眼睛过于执着和美丽，似乎是被快感折磨的几乎晕厥。他早就控制不住嘴了，他都不知道自己在克罗地亚人的棍棒之下到底喊了多丢人的话，没准还有他的母语。

一种甜美的颤栗猛然抓住了曼朱基奇，他感到饥饿和冲动，不。他想，他要的不是宗教，不是什么见鬼的公主。莎乐美是情欲的附属宗教产物，执着情爱的公主在绘画的表达中却是压抑而不是放荡，是倾慕的借口与谎言。而他要画的是性欲本身，没有技法、没有塑造，是眼前这个蓝眼睛的放荡男人的某个瞬间。这合该是动机，这才是本质 ——

他将对方牢牢控制在怀里，一下下猛烈的冲击仿佛要把怀里人操到桌子底下去，直到对方弓起腰身，在哭叫声中再次高潮。他把阴茎从软到快流水的波兰男人的后穴里拔出来，拿起画纸和画笔快速地涂了一张色稿，莱万还带着未完成的情欲，软软地合拢双腿，瘫倒成一团。前列腺高潮的猛烈快感令他的意识陷入了空白阶段，脸颊和胸口红成一片，他的眼球上翻，无助地张着嘴，涎水顺着嘴角一路下淌，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。他试图用手肘遮蔽着眼眶，还沾上了眼泪，大腿痉挛着，只能不住地夹着腿沙哑地呻吟，乳白色的液体就像炼乳一样从他的甬道涌下来。他整个人都被精液灌满了，在一滩体液中被泡发了，浑身上下都带着熟透了的味道，一身的吻痕像是被亲自盖了章，那些纵横的线条和斑驳的色彩，那些灰暗的红和浅淡的青，堆积在洁白的肉体上，叠压在靛青色的衬布上。

曼朱基奇冷静地记录下这一切，他用着类似于木板画的硬朗线条风格和浓烈的色彩描绘出俯瞰的胴体 —— 那是他从未尝试过的风格，却表达出前所未有的浓烈情绪和表现主义风格。他在描绘肉体时抛却了一切神话、历史或道德叙述，只是忠实地记述。神经质的线条，仿佛一种晦涩难明的欲望客体，是一则性高潮的寓言。他把莱万那一刻的快感、情绪，以及他对于面前这具肉欲身体的渴望，都封存在这张画上。

当莱万的理智终于回笼一点，从满眼的泪水中望见了曼朱基奇的动作，呜咽了一声，伸出手有些无力地试图拒绝：“别 …… 不要 …… ”

曼朱基奇竖起食指挡在嘴前，示意他不要说话。他仍用观察地眼神看着莱万，羞耻的感觉快把莱万吞没了，他被看的浑身发烫。他高潮的样子不好看，怎么能入画呢？波兰人迷迷糊糊地想，他突然萌生出一种认知，他好像整个人里里外外都被打上了印记，从皮囊到灵魂 …… 他的躯体被画家用画笔记录了，他的灵魂被情人撕扯着占有了。

曼朱基奇挺着未发泄的粗长阴茎作画，他已经画完了，他用草稿记录下来此刻的灵感。波兰人半趴在静物台上，微微抬起上身，双眼仍是含着或生理性或羞耻的泪水，他扔下画笔，那根巨物顶蹭着波兰人的脸颊，波兰人顺从地张开嘴，含住他的性器吞吐起来。他看着莱万低垂的眉睫和海水一样的双目，从对方湿热的口腔中抽出，看着莱万微微愣住的表情，撸动着自己的性器，粗喘着尽数发泄在莱万的脸上。

莱万仰起头迎接那些，那画面太像情色版的圣水洗礼。此刻他仿佛全身心都被画家占有了，他失神地望着放在画室角落的等身镜子中的自己 —— 满身情爱的痕迹，从脸颊红到脚尖，精液如颜料般溅在他的脸上，仿佛那才该是他本来的颜色，他是一樽活过来的古罗马石膏塑像。他望着镜子周围镶嵌的类似于画框的边框，好像他也是画家的画作一样，那些触碰、抚摸和冲撞，是曼朱基奇一笔一笔地把他画出来 ……

他伸出手指沾了沾脸上的精液，曼朱基奇蹲下身擦去他射在他脸上的那些东西，张开嘴亲吻他，抱住他，把头埋在他的颈窝里。

他蹭了蹭莱万的脖颈，说了句：“谢谢你。”

好煞风景，莱万最讨厌他的情人在床上跟他讲破坏气氛的话，要换做往常或是其他情人，也许会被他一脚踹倒。但他抬起手，想了想，最后落下来揉了揉曼朱基奇的头发。

画家的缪斯并不知道画家为何要感谢他，毕竟他的风情从未改变，一直端在那里摇摇晃晃，只是没有一个过路人采撷他的美，包括他自己。如果好画家了解他豪掷千金包养情人的历史，就一定会告诉他，如果世界上有什么是金钱买不来的，那就是爱与美。而他的缪斯沉沦于欲望的躯体是最美的。

（四）

那次曼朱基奇为最新的沙龙送上了一张画。一张布面油画，描绘的是俯瞰着一个躺倒的男人，他浑身赤裸。头部正冲着观众，他有着一头黑发，面部只能从俯视角度看见挺起的高鼻梁。他身体紧绷，双腿绷直却软倒地并拢，露出一点翘起的阴茎 —— 这显然是一个浸在欲望里的男人，躯体是那么因为性快感而绞拧着。几乎没有写实派的塑造，仅用线条和少量几句冲击性的色彩组成，线条是扭曲而粗粝的，宛若木板画那样，充斥着不安定且汹涌的情绪，雪白的肉体和米黄色的背景试图表达着情色的吸引力，与作者一瞬间的苦痛。

那张画引起了艺术界广泛的争议和讨论，但人们无疑得承认，他画出了从未有过的东西，介于维也纳分离派基础上的大胆尝试。那张画最终以前所未有的价格被买走，此后曼朱基奇的画更加好卖，他收到了更多的订单，成为商业和艺术水平并进的画家，一时风头无两。

当然，那张画最终又被感到羞耻的莱万托人花重金买了回来，私酒贩子的身份并不意味着他不要面子。他把那画偷偷镶在他某处宅邸的卧室墙面上，正对着他的床。某次情事中曼朱基奇掐着他的腰从背后干他，一边使劲操他一边抬着他的下巴，让他抬头看着画中那个深陷情潮的他自己，他就着月光迷茫地望着画中的自己，一边被曼朱基奇深入进最深处，抽搐着小腹崩溃地进入高潮。

无论他们是否承认，他们相当契合。

莱万曾经一度很不喜欢绘画作品，他一度认为那是上流社会的勋贵对于白手起家的商人一种变相的排挤。就像这个社会的主流性向对于同性恋的抹黑和歧视那样，艺术也一样，无差别地歧视那些不懂他的人，而懂他的所谓“内行”，利用专业知识修饰自己，高高挂起，曲高和寡地搞一些与众不同的东西。艺术有门槛，而明明大多数人都对眼前的画作一无所知，但偏偏一些地道的贵族就要夸夸其谈，说些无病而呻的话，引得画商讨好似的侧目，这种情绪直到他有了个画家情人才终结。

他跟他过往的所有情人断绝了关系，他自己也没想过有这么一天。他以为自己会在不同的情人身边放浪倒老死，就像这个社会大肆鼓吹的享乐主义一般，财富才应该是这个星球每个人所追求的一切。他没想到自己在接近三十岁的时候留在了一个人身边，日常除了处理庞大的灰色产业就是为某个好画家当模特，以及，被他的画家拥抱。

终于在他们相处的一年之久的某天，莱万向他唯一的情人提出了同居的请求。他为他在他长岛的房子里修了一间更大更好的画室。他想和他待在一起。

曼朱基奇与他曾经的所有情人都不一样 —— 有些男孩太容易被金钱买来了，他冷眼看着那些皮囊漂亮腹无一物的好看情人讨好他，鄙夷中带着受用。他们百依百顺，就像最廉价的妓女，连进入他的时候都带着恳切。佩里西奇与那些人就已经很不同了，他纯粹是为了推销艺术品才与他上床。

而莱万能在曼朱基奇的眼睛里看见自己。尽管这个情人没那么完美，当然，莱万自己也并不是什么十全十美的老好人。他们有时候还会爆发一点小型争吵，曼朱基奇用额头顶着他的金主的脑袋，又因为看着他的眼睛太长时间而心软。有一次他听见曼朱基奇小声嘀咕：“这个男人是美杜莎吗？”难道他看他的脸时间长了整个人就僵化了吗？他听见之后，在床上看着报表随手踢了他的好情人一脚，结果被灵敏躲开，反被拽着脚踝打了一下屁股。

在金主的床上并不完全是金主说了算。莱万有时候很奇怪这个一天到晚泡在画室的人为什么有这样强壮的体魄和持久的体力，在每个被掰着腿、差点被干死的夜晚，莱万都会回想起这个问题，即使是他这种需求极大经验极丰富的人，有时候都难以承受画家的炮火。偶尔被操的喉咙冒烟，满眼含泪，躺在床上滴水，还要眼睁睁地看着画家认真地对着他画速写 —— 老天，他真怕哪天他的裸照出现在画展上。

但这并不意味着他不喜欢，曼朱基奇偶尔封闭式作画，刚一从画室出来也许就要被全身上下只穿着白衬衫的金主推倒骑着榨干。

画家的优点就更多了。他英俊挺拔，懂艺术，有情调，有追求，坚毅，勇敢。看起来凶神恶煞能吓倒美院的新生，其实内心又是个很好的人。上流社会并不愿意接纳他们这些游走于灰色地带的暴发户，而曼朱基奇很耐心地为他讲解艺术，就像他对待他那些天才画家学生一样。某次他用手一边点着莱万的脸，一边对应着讲某张中世纪的人物头像木板画，温热的手把莱万揉搓的心动神摇，当即俯身给他一个吻。

他也没那么讨厌艺术了。

某个夜晚，他从浴室出来，穿着浴袍，擦着半干的头发。看着他的好情人背对着他在床头藏着什么东西，他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，拍了一下大画家的后背，把曼朱基奇吓得抖了一下。

“你干什么呢？”他满是好奇地问道。

曼朱基奇把他揽进怀里，他惊呼了一声，说他头发还没干呢，就被一只手捂住了眼睛：“不许动。”

他静静地靠着，没有忍住，咧开嘴轻轻地笑了起来。半晌，他感到手被牵了起来，紧接着被套上了似乎是金属制的环。他的心跳一下子加快了。他拿开那只捂着他眼睛的手 —— 那是一颗蓝宝石戒指出现在他的食指上，成色看起来就价格不菲，在月光下呈现出一种灰蓝色，和镜子中他的眼睛一样。莱万想，估计这枚戒指花了他不少钱。

“那天看到的，很好看，很像你的眼睛。所以想买给你，”曼朱基奇从他身后抱着他的腰，把下巴靠在他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻轻说，气息喷在他的耳廓上，“你的眼睛也很好看。”

莱万不习惯应对深情的场景，他太习惯逢场作戏，看着那些他的老情人们变着法地从他口袋里面骗钱，他更习惯一掷千金，赏赐一般丢下珠宝名牌，来填充内心的孤独和空虚，然后用那些换来肉欲与虚假的陪伴，紧接着就可以毫不顾忌地抛弃和逃离，没有关系的牵绊和道德的谴责。

可是这个男人拥抱他，送给他戒指。他被这个认知击中了，尽管内心已缺失了许多年前跨洋来到这个国家那种初登繁华场的壮丽澎湃，他想，他不值得他这么做 —— 无论是戒指还是爱，无论是画中的缪斯还是合格的伴侣，他都不值得。可是他偏偏渴求这份他始终追逐的感情，有些用金钱买不来的事物。

他盯着曼朱基奇看了许久，曼朱基奇想，没有人能拒绝有人用那样一双眼睛静静地看着你。半晌，他凑过来，轻轻地吻了吻曼朱基奇的鼻尖。

他想，既然曼朱基奇觉得他值得，那他就值得吧。

那天晚上他们没有做爱，莱万躺在曼朱基奇的身边，讲述自己这些年来的经历，从遥远的华沙，刚到这个梦想国度一无所有的少年，到如今建立起庞大的灰色帝国 …… 最终他们只是相拥而眠。莱万枕在曼朱基奇的臂弯里，而他的画家只是侧身支着脑袋，轻轻拍着他的后背，在哄他入睡，就像这个国度每一户普通夫妻那样。莱万睡的从未如此安稳，在异国他乡宛若回到故乡，好像梦回了很久很久之前的华沙，有未过世的父亲，还有母亲和姐姐。他还梦见他养的那条陪着他踢足球的小狗 ……

“我们养一条小狗吧。”半梦半醒间，他这样对曼朱基奇说。

“好，”他听见枕边人的回应，还顺带着揉了揉他的眉心，“睡吧。”

他安然地沉入梦境。明早太阳升起，又会是新的一天。


End file.
